You Came In With The Breeze
by DarkBukiPrincess2105
Summary: Draco/Hermione. Draco's forced down a dark path, can the light of a follow enemy be his only way out? RnR! AU!


**Oh Man! I haven't written a story in FOREVER. This is going to be kinda a short story so I can get back into the whole writing thing so if it sucks im sorry . I haven't done this in a while! **

**Anywho Introductions My name is DarkBukiPrincess but please call me Buki and this is my first story in awhile and I hope you like it! I'm writing every chance I get. I have some free time and well why not use it to write? Anyway to let you guys know this is a AU meaning im kinda going by the harry potter books but not because Im adding my own thing to it and if you dont like stories like this than I suggest you leave now o.o;**

**If I happen to make a mistake in something ....hell anything! Please feel free to let me know xD Im trying to re-read everything I write to make sure Im not messing anything up **

**Feel free to Review as much as you want I'd love to hear what you think about my story **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!!!!!  
**

**and im not gonna stall any longer xD This is my new story called**

**You Came In With The Breeze**

**Summary: Draco's tired of following in his fathers footsteps but now his destiny has been chosen for him as he's forced to become a death eater and Voldemort as given him his first task. Seeing that the task is not so simple and with more conflicting feelings tearing at him, Draco must decide whether its worth living out his days obeying his father and Voldemort or is there another way to free himself from his dark path he's been forced down?  
**

**Enjoy :D**

**~Buki**

* * *

**Prolog**

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand" She asked pretty skeptical about his new found affection for anything she cared about or her in general.

"Well…" he started to say as he flicked his blond hair out of his face and began to stare out the window. Before he spoke he watched how the clouds were rolling in showing the winter storm coming closer as he smirked that all too familiar smirk he spoke again "It's time for a change Ganger, It's time for a change…"

* * *

**Chapter One- A Malfoy**

Walking down the dark hallways of Malfoy Manor was like walking down a dark alleyway, you were just waiting for something to pop out you. The pictures on the huge walls never really spoke. In fact all they did was stare with a glare so deep that you just kept your head down. Heh…keeping your head down wasn't what Malfoy's did at all but as I walked down these dimmed hallways of death I just kept a watch on my feet and kept a steady pace. I was in no hurry to my destination. The Manor itself resembled the name Malfoy very well if I do say so myself. Fear. Greed. Dark. Disturbed. Gothic fifteenth century castle with dark artifacts from worlds far and wide. Even with the millions of windows that seemed to show clearly from the outside, the inside was still dark and dull.

My father never remodeled the Manor just because he kept it, as it was when he was little and from our forefathers before us did. Nothing changed a Malfoy, nothing. So why was I dreading this walk so much? Why was I not holding my head high as I walked through this ancient castle that will soon one day be mine? Where was my anger? Where was myself in general? This summer had started out just like any other summer until the night Voldemort came to me and I was chosen to become a death eater. He told me I had much potential and that by following in my father's footsteps I would be one day his right hand man. Little did Voldemort know was I wasn't too thrilled to be forced into this life. For bloody sakes my father clearly kissed the very ground Voldemort walked on and it disgusted me to no end. A Malfoy followed no one; others followed him because Malfoy's are born natural leaders. At least that's what my father told me everyday during my youth. What contradicting bull shit.

Ever since Voldemort popped right back into the bloody picture and after everything that's happened at school and with potter I'm just so damn confused about everything and what I should believe in. This summer I kept asking myself 'What should I do?' I didn't have a choice did I? I was stuck doing Voldemort's dirty work for the rest of my life. No. There had to be a way out but as much as I thought about an escape there were no good ideas because each one ended with me dead by death eaters, my father or by Voldemort. And what about my mark? He lifted my sleeve up to see the twisted dark mark on his arm. It still hurt but sadly enough I've gotten use to the pain and just kept it hidden everywhere even in my own room. Father doesn't understand why but my mother is grateful that I don't boast it around the Manor.

My mother, forced into a marriage with my deranged father, was the opposite of my father. She truly was a Malfoy. She stood with her head held high and she followed no ones orders but her own. My father can't stand how she is but does he do anything? He better not for his sake. Mother was far more beautiful than any of the other women and she knew it. Sweet as can be but a viper when she needed to be, my mother was an inspiration. She hates that my father has put me in as a future death eater. In her exact words "Her son didn't deserve to be a bloody slave to a man who looked like the swamp thing." Needless to say…father didn't like hearing foul language about his master. Ugh how can that man walk tall like a king when really he's just a pond?

I stopped in front of two double doors at the end of the west wing of the Manor where my father expected me. I hesitated a moment knowing that he wasn't telling me what to do; it was Voldemort's orders. I knocked a couple of times and he yelled for me to walk in. I turned the knob and walked slowly into the giant size library with the huge fireplace in front of me with two armchairs pointing towards the fire. I stepped cautiously as I walked and took a seat in the empty chair and looked to my right seeing my father with a drink of Brandy in one hand and his eyes never leaving the fire like he was expecting someone. Even with a dark shadow casting over him he was still a pathetic old fool in my eyes.

"You wanted to see me father?" I said quietly, trying to disregard my urge to just storm out of the room and just run away from everything. He still didn't face me as he spoke to me.

"Draco, I have been asked by Lord Voldemort to request a simple task from you to be completed at your fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

* * *

**So tell me what you think!**

**Please Review~**

**Next chapter will be posted shortly  
**


End file.
